Diamonds Like Knives
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: “'You’ve always been a mystery to me,' he said huskily. Blair realized the reason why she could hear him when he was whispering was because his mouth was centimeters from her ear." Even after married life, Blair will never forget Chuck Bass. Oneshot


**A/N**: I should start off by saying I do not condone cheating in any way. That will make more sense later. Once again, this fic was inspired when I was watching television. It was simply based off the fact that Blair destroys someone who was having an affair with her husband. It sort of mutated after that. Also, Blair's husband doesn't have a name because he really doesn't need one. And let's be honest, he really doesn't matter.

**Summary**: "You've always been a mystery to me," he said huskily. Blair realized the reason why she could hear him when he was whispering was because his mouth was centimeters from her ear.

**Disclaimer**: All rights go to Gossip Girl awesomeness.

* * *

Blair wasn't ever positive on married life. It just seemed like the right decision at the time. The one person she knew she wouldn't get bored of for the rest of her life… he just wasn't available at the time that her mother dignified was the proper time to get married.

So Blair got married. And it wasn't to him.

Her mother should have warned her. However, a part of married life, at least on the Upper East Side, always involved cheating. Blair should have been used to that. It wasn't like it was unfamiliar territory. But walking back from Bergdorf's to see her husband making out with some secretary or whatever on a one of a kind Italian silk couch in her own house was not a memory she would treasure forever.

No one cheated on Blair Waldorf and got away with it. She made sure of it, even if she was still married.

"Well look what we have here," Blair said to the infidel.

"Blair," her husband started, pushing the woman off of him. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh don't worry about it," Blair said sweetly. "Why don't you continue what you started? I'm sure there's nothing that I can't do for revenge."

Blair closed the doors behind her as she strode to the elevator. What that slut had done was just social suicide. Even if the man in question wasn't much to Blair. But she had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

Blair strode through the hotel, not really paying attention to the party going on around her. Especially not paying attention to the people. But then again, he always took her by surprise.

"Blair."

She pivoted slowly to see the Devil Himself rising slowly from his table, straightening his jacket pristinely.

Blair eyed him steadily, never showing weakness. She watched his eyes stray to her diamond encrusted wedding ring.

"I didn't see you there," she said simply, referring to the wedding that he obviously didn't attend.

"I was surprised to get an invitation," he replied.

"I wouldn't want to insult you."

"No," he said. "You're far too good at that."

"How I've missed this," she said sarcastically.

"Likewise," he grinned finally. After all, they were friends. Even after everything, they still connected. They always found a way back to each other.

"How are you?" Blair asked. This wasn't some social nicety. She actually cared. Surprise, surprise, she still cared about the Basstard after everything.

"So glad you asked," he smarmed.

"Oh?" Blair asked. She realized that he had calculated this. He wanted to corner her to tell her something. It was usually bragging about his latest conquest to inspire jealousy. Of course it worked, but it wasn't like she ever showed it.

"I was with a woman the other night," he started.

"That's a surprise," Blair muttered. Chuck smirked.

"There really wasn't anything spectacular about her," he sighed. "Just another woman, another night. An easy lay."

"Of course," Blair nodded, following.

"But the strangest thing happened," Chuck said curiously. "When it came time for the bill, she couldn't pay."

"You have an account, Chuck," Blair said with amusement.

"Irrelevant," Chuck waved it off. "The point isn't that I was going to pay anyway. The point was she had a card that was denied. And that wasn't he only thing that was denied."

"Do tell," Blair said, feigning ignorance.

"I think you know," Chuck smirked with admiration. "I must say that I'm impressed. What did she do?"

"And I think _you_ know," Blair replied.

"I didn't know that being a mistress condoned social destruction," Chuck said. "She can't even get into clubs anymore."

"It does when you're the mistress to _my_ husband," Blair replied.

"And yet you're here alone tonight," Chuck said curiously.

"As are you."

"I'm going stag," Chuck shrugged.

"And yet its deemed socially inappropriate if I do the same," Blair said disgustedly.

"But you're not alone," Chuck said simply. "You're with me."

"Interesting," Blair said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think you know me well enough to know what I'm going to say next."

"That's a possibility," she reasoned.

"So are you going to come upstairs with me?" he asked arrogantly.

Blair surveyed him carefully. He hadn't changed. That was a problem because she knew that she was still madly in love with 18 year old Chuck Bass. If he changed, that would be easy. However, since when was the Upper East Side easy?

"Sure," Blair said. She loved watching his face drop.

"You're serious," Chuck stated.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I must say, you never cease to amaze me," Chuck murmured.

"Would you as far as to say that I'm amazing?" Blair teased him, reminding him of that first night in the limo. This was dangerous territory but for some unfathomable reason, Chuck always made her feel safe.

"You could say that," Chuck said, staring at her in that way that scared her. She didn't like the feeling of free falling, but it seemed that he was always there for her.

"Let's go," Blair said, motioning her head towards the elevator. She turned on her heel and she could feel Chuck pursuing her silently. Like always.

* * *

"Nice," Blair said, looking around the hotel room of the hotel that Chuck owned. "Hasn't really changed."

"Nostalgia," Chuck said, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Besides, as far as I know, you still have that key I gave you to seduce Nathaniel so long ago. Who knows when you'd need a place to crash. Say… after a certain blowout with a certain husband of yours?"

"You think that's why I came tonight?" Blair asked.

"Why else?" Chuck asked.

"Because you're right," Blair said. "I do still have that key. I could come any time I wanted."

Chuck smiled. He offered her the scotch decanter. Blair took careful steps towards him.

"Since when did you assume that I lost all taste?" Blair laughed. Chuck shrugged, but she took his glass from him anyway, downing it in one swig.

"Impressive," Chuck said. Blair just threw him a smile.

"I'm never one to admit when I've been thrown," Chuck started, "but I must say, you have caught me off guard."

"How so?" Blair asked, once again feigning ignorance.

"Usually it takes more to get you up here," he said simply. "Though the fact that you did come isn't surprising."

"And there is that charming arrogance," Blair said sweetly.

"You're not threatened," he said with that predatory gaze.

"Should I be?" Blair asked, rounding the glass coffee table and laid down on the couch.

"You tell me," he said softly. He eyed her carefully.

Blair just shrugged.

"Why do you trust me?" Chuck asked to Blair's stretched out form on his couch.

"I've always trusted you," Blair said indifferently. "You know that. You're the only one who knows me."

Chuck paused but his smirk returned.

"Are you going to cheat on your husband with me?" he smirked.

Blair rose from his couch, eyeing him carefully.

"Don't flatter yourself," she told himself.

"I don't have to," he said. "You do it for me."

"Lovely," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Why else would you let me take you up here?" he asked self assuredly.

"I don't know if you forgot, Bass," she said, "but I came up here of my own accord."

"Exactly," he breathed. "What I can't figure out is why. And believe me, its killing me."

Blair smiled. "You always have to know everything."

"You've always been a mystery to me," he said huskily. Blair realized the reason why she could hear him when he was whispering was because his mouth was centimeters from her ear.

"What do you think is going to happen here?" Blair asked.

"The one thing you wanted that caused you to send me that invitation," Chuck said. "Why else did you invite me? You wanted me to break up the wedding. You wanted me to give you a reason not to get married."

"And you never showed," Blair said softly.

"I'm here now," he said. "And so are you."

Chuck laced his fingers through her left hand. The diamonds glinted at him, taunting him.

"It's nice," he admitted. He leaned in to whisper in her ear again. "But I could have gotten you better."

"But you didn't," Blair snapped, trying to pull away. Chuck didn't let her. He clung to her hand with a death grip. He glared at her ring again.

"Tell me, Waldorf," he said darkly. "What was it like to see your own husband getting pleasured by a secretary? In your own house. On your own couch."

"About the same as Nate telling me about the Sheppard Wedding," Blair said, finding his intoxicating scent very hard to ignore.

"That bad?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"No," Blair said. "That little."

"Care to elaborate?" he asked after a pause.

"It doesn't even compare to watching you walk away from me," Blair said with painful honesty. That was probably what motivated Chuck to crush his mouth against her with violent force.

Blair could have resisted. It was a possibility. But when she was with Chuck, there were no alternatives. There was only that one deniable fact.

Chuck pulled away, his chest heaving. Blair stilled her movements, her hand on the side of his face. He deftly took her left hand in his, away from his face.

"I want you to take it off," he said, glaring at the ring like it was some sort of sworn enemy.

"What?" Blair asked in confusion. Her brain had this tendency to go fuzzy when she was with him.

"I don't want you to wear it when you're with me," he said darkly.

"Am I going to come back here?" Blair asked, always taking the defensive.

"Blair," he husked into her ear. "I don't want to see it on you." Blair leaned away.

"It never was," Blair said honestly. Chuck looked at her curiously. Blair brought her right hand to her fourth finger and twisted it off, putting it on his bedside table. Where it belonged. Off of her.

It wasn't that Blair was surprised or anything at the inevitable end of things. To be honest, she knew exactly what she was doing when she walked into that elevator that night. She however, always seemed to underestimate her feelings for Chuck when they were in the same room. And she definitely didn't expect to land on the coffee table with Chuck on top of her. Again.

* * *

Blair's eyes snapped open from her dream. Actually, it wasn't so much a dream as it was her subconscious reliving the transcendent moments before she blacked out.

Literally. She was so… overwhelmed, that she actually fainted. She knew as soon as she awakened that Chuck would just be smug. He always was, but this was on an entirely different level.

"Good morning, lover."

Thank the gods. She was right. Once again.

Blair turned to her side to face Chuck's smug (once again) face.

"Hi," Blair said shortly. Chuck smirked at her awkwardness, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered.

There were several sharp raps on the door. Chuck groaned at the inconvenience and tried to make himself halfway decent before answering the door. As soon as Chuck had disappeared around the corner, Blair found her phone and disappeared into the bathroom.

Chuck wasn't surprised when he opened the door. He had been wondering when he would show up.

"Took you long enough," Chuck smirked.

"Where is she?" Blair's husband asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Chuck replied.

"Blair came up here last night. She never came down," he said angrily. "Where is she?"

"What, do you have a PI on her?" Chuck asked. "Impressive. I thought I was the only one who did that. I do wonder, though, how you majored in hyposcrasy when it was Blair who found you with a certain woman on a certain couch."

"She's my wife," he said. "I have a right to see her. I need to see her."

"No," Chuck said coldly. "You need to make sure that she doesn't socially destroy you. You don't want your wife back. You want your reputation. You wouldn't want her to do to you what she did to your concubine."

"Right," he said shortly. "Like you care."

"I do," Chuck said simply. "More than you ever could or ever will."

* * *

Blair fumbled clumsily with the numbers on her keyboard.

"_Hello_?" asked a muffled voice.

"Serena," Blair said in a stage whisper. "Thank God you picked up."

"_Blair_," Serena said croakily from sleep. "_What happened? Is everything alright_?"

"I don't know," Blair said. "I don't know. It happened again."

"_What_?"

"I did it again, Serena," Blair said helplessly.

"_You_…" Serena said. "_Oh, Blair. What happened_?"

"I don't know," Blair said. "I knew what I was doing, but I shouldn't have. I feel like he's the only one who understands. I always go to him when I'm holding myself together by a thread."

"_So it wasn't for revenge_?" Serena asked.

"It was never for revenge," Blair said strongly

"_Are you alright_?"

"I don't know," Blair said shakily, feeling the air from her lungs seep away. "I can't breathe. I feel like I can't breathe."

"_Blair, it's going to be okay_," Serena said reassuringly.

"I don't know, Serena," Blair gasped. "I think I'm having another panic attack."

"_Don't worry. I'm_—"

Suddenly her phone was pulled gently from her fingers and Blair turned to see Chuck putting it near the sink.

"Hey," he said soothingly, putting a hand on your shoulder. "You're not dying, okay? Just breathe."

And suddenly, Blair knew that she could. She always could with him. He always made everything better.

"He's gone?" Blair asked, knowing who was at the door.

"I got rid of him," Chuck said. "But he won't be gone for long."

"That's alright," Blair said. "I have to get back anyway."

"You're leaving?" Chuck asked, rising to his feet with her.

"I have to," Blair replied.

"You don't have to do anything," he said firmly.

"I have to go," Blair said, picking up her ring. It was unsettling how Chuck seemed to hold a grudge against an inanimate piece of metal and diamonds. She put it back on her finger.

"You're going back to him." It wasn't a question.

"Good night, Chuck," Blair said, walking out the door.

It was day. Blair was aware of that.

* * *

Blair found her husband in his study. It wasn't that difficult. Just follow the scent of fear. Before he could say anything, she cut in.

"First of all," Blair started. "There are going to be some rules from now on."

"Of course—"

"Shut up," Blair snapped. "That is going to be the first one: Don't speak when I'm talking. The second is, we are both perfectly aware that I really don't give a damn about what you do. Just don't get caught. And especially don't get caught by me. That being said, I am going to do the things I want, when I want. You will call off anyone that you have following me and you won't ask questions about where I go and when I come back. Is that clear?"

"Yes," her husband said shakily.

"Good," Blair replied. "Because if I find any clue that little slut was back here, I will end you. Just like I ended her."

"I know," he said.

"Good," she said again.

Chuck didn't expect her to be back so soon. Usually it took months for her to warm back up to him. So he couldn't help but survey her with suspicion when she arrived in his door not hours after she told him goodbye.

"I thought you had a key," he said stonily. "Couldn't you have just let yourself in?"

"It was a possibility," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Would that stop you?" he countered.

"I would leave if you wanted me to," she offered.

"I don't want you to leave," he admitted.

Blair hesitantly took a step inside the door. She took off her ring and set it on the table again.

"Good," she replied. "Then I'm staying."


End file.
